


Dehydrated giraffes

by ThoughtfulMess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulMess/pseuds/ThoughtfulMess
Summary: Dans at a bar. Sees a hot dude. It's Phil, obviously. Boom. Make out sesh. Snogging, if you will. Not your average meet at a bar au. Don't want to spoil anything lol. The title means nothing btw.





	Dehydrated giraffes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back. Tbh I wish I had a fan base here but alas. I only post drabbles and one shots anyway. Tho I do hope y'all enjoy.

He'd met the man not a half hour ago. His body had been leaning against the side of the bar table as he smoked, watching the man with judging eyes. He seemed to be his type, as far as he could tell, a strong yet soft kind of guy. He put out his cigarette on the side of the sticky table and made his way over, trying to muster up enough courage to seem suave. 

 

Now he had the man he had just met pushed against the backside of the building kissing him passionately. All he could feel were hands, hands everywhere. The man had a knack for hitting every pressure point on his body. He moaned softly and then more excitedly as the man's hands traveled farther down. Sticking his tongue into the back of the man's mouth made him feel more giddy than he had in months. They continued this way for several more minutes as more and more clothes came off. He was full of nothing but lust as he pushed the man's body deeper into the wall. 

That's when he felt it. A sense of overwhelming pain. He pulled away quickly from the man, looking down. There it was. A stab wound. He quickly pushed his hand there as if that would stop any of the bleeding. 

Looking up back towards the man he had met not just a half hour ago all he could see was joy in the other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Right. I love plot twists. Haha yes. If y'all were confused because I didn't state their names I'm sorry. Idk dans meant to be the original guy, who's smoking and shit and Phil's the other-the murderer. But yeah! Tell me what you thought or some shit idk I'd love some constructive criticism.


End file.
